


Incredibles: What if?

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3provided the outline for this one. I changed a few details though to make it flow better.





	Incredibles: What if?

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) provided the outline for this one. I changed a few details though to make it flow better.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Kari McKeen, wearing a blue button up shirt and just a pair of matching panties that had little goldfish and bubbles decorating them, sighed.

Her mom was out for the night with her father, they’ve been celebrating a lot since he finally got back from his business trip a few weeks ago, and she was stuck babysitting. Something she normally wouldn’t mind at all if not for the fact that the baby was…

“Cuhkay.” Jack-Jack uttered as Kari handed him a cookie to keep him happy.

“Eheh, yeah, good, happy baby…” she quietly said with a nervous tone. She never knew when this little god of all supers was gonna do something nuts, even if she was minus pants like he preferred. 

Going to the couch, she made sure to avoid the other scary thing I the room: the ‘What If’ machine.

A voice activated helmet made to guess at possible futures, it had been placed here to hide it while the Parr family dealt with its villainous creator, Jack-Jack being left with her to keep HER safe in the unlikely event that someone shows up at her house to look for it.

Well, Jack-Jack and an alarm button to call the Parrs over in a hurry had been left with her.

Ignoring that though, she sat down and reached for the TV remote before pausing and groaning at the sight before she paused as she saw the picture next to it and groaned. “Uuugghhh, I can’t believe mom had that framed.”

The picture was one taken of her and Violet during one of their sleepovers. One of their sleepovers from when the two of them had been forced to wear diapers.

“A shame I can’t see a world where that mess never happened.” Saying that, Kari felt her eyes slowly drift over the mad science-created helmet. “Or could I?” Using the machine couldn’t hurt.

The Parrs had told her that the problem was that they didn’t want it falling into evil hands.

Hopping up, she rushed over to the helmet and picked it up. “A quick little look can’t hurt. Besides, I deserve to have a little extra fun on the job.”

Crawling around on the floor, jack-jack frowned as he watched Kari put on the helmet and began activating his telekinetic powers.

“What if my mom, Heather McKeen, and Mrs. Helen Parr had never diaper Violet and- OW!” The teen’s sentence was cut off as Jack-Jack gave her a telekinetic wedgie, chafing her crack and exposing her cheeks.

And with her sentence cut short, the ‘What If’ machine began to put her mind into a new reality. One where instead of Violet getting diapered along with her, it was just her who had gotten diapered back then.

-

Slowly, her mind shifted into this new reality, old memories fading away as new ones came in.

Looking around, she saw that it was mid-day and that she was in her living room. Glancing down, she blushed.

On her body, all she was wearing was a small, thin t-shirt and a puffy pink diaper. Before she could think any more about that though, she felt a strong pressure in her bladder. “Hhhhggghh!” Gasping, she held her hands between her legs.

She had to pee. Bad.

Squirming for a few seconds, she got down on the floor and began crawling.

Walking was for big girls.

Making her way over to Violet, who was sitting on the couch and watching TV, Kari grabbed her babysitter’s leg.

Yes, Violet wasn’t just her best friend, she was also Kari’s babysitter.

Looking down, the raven-haired girl dressed in jeans and a purple shirt asked, “Yeah Kari?”

“I gotta go potty!” Kari looked up at her with big, pleading eyes.

Violet sighed. “You know the rules Kari, unless your mom says otherwise, you have to use your diapers. And last time I let you use the bathroom, I actually got spanked.”

Kari whimpered in response.

Hearing a noise outside, Violet looked out the window. “Okay, your mom’s back. If you can hold it in a little longer, you can ask her if you can use the bathroom. Okay?”

Crossing her legs tightly, Kari nodded.

A minute and a half later, as Kari was near bursting, Heather entered the living room wearing a black skirt and white button up shirt and looked at her daughter and Violet. “Violet,” she greeted with a smile, “how were things while I was at work?”

“They were good, Mrs. McKeen, but Kari has something she wants to ask tell you.”

Looking at Kari on the floor, Heather asked, “What is it, baby?”

Letting out another whimper and squeezing her legs tighter, Kari begged, “I gotta go potty, mommy!”

Heather looked at her in confusion. “Well, what’s stopping you? You’ve got your diaper on.”

The diapered girl bit her lip, resignation setting in as she heard that familiar reply. Breathing beginning to get shaky, Kari moaned in relief as she began to wet her diaper.

“That’s my good little baby girl!” Heather gushed.

And then everything went fuzzy.

-

“Kari, wake up!” Dash, in his super suit, shouted as he pulled the helmet, which had tightly strapped itself to her head after it had activated, off of her.

“AAAAHHHH!” she screamed, briefly causing her rescuer to jump back. “What’s going on?! What the…” Eyes frantic, she looked around in fear before realizing she was back in her living room wearing her button up shirt and her embarrassing sea-themed panties. “Was… was that all the helmet?”

“Whatever you apparently saw, probably.” Dash said, tossing the helmet onto the couch. “It’s a good thing Jack-Jack grabbed the alarm,” Dash gestured at the baby playing with said alarm button off to the side, “otherwise you’d have been stuck in there for another couple of hours. The others will be happy you weren’t in any actual danger though when those slowpokes get here.”

Overcome with joy that she had just been seeing something completely not real, she grabbed Dash and hugged him. “Oh thank you thank you thank you for getting me out of there!” she exclaimed before pulling back and giving the small boy a smooch on the lips. realizing what she’d just done, she quickly dropped him. “Ummm, sorry…”

having landed on his butt, the boy had a goofy little grin on his face for a moment as well as a slight blush before he shook his head. “That… uhhhhh.” Trying to cover up his flustered response, he blurted out, “Blegh! Uuugghhh, girl germs…”

Outside, the Incredibile pulled up and Kari asked, “Uhhh, can you not tell your parents I put on a piece of mad scientist equipment?” she asked hopefully, knowing she’d be getting a lecture if they learned.

“Do you have a better explanation for why we had to rush over here?” She shook her head. “Then nope. Totally telling them.” 

That earned him a pillow to the head.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml774706828']=[] 


End file.
